The Phantom's Keeper
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: He was a fragment of a memory. He was supposed to stay a fragment of a memory. Yet I, Sam Manson, decided to break all the laws possible and take his hourglass out of Clockwork's towers and reverse time...
1. Chapter 1

_He was a fragment of a memory. _

_He was supposed to stay a fragment of a memory. _

_Yet I, Sam Manson, decided to break all the laws possible and take his hourglass out of Clockwork's towers and reverse time... _

* * *

**New story I'm starting up. I don't own DP, and enjoy my little ninjas. ^.^ I shall try to update at least twice a week if you want this story to be continued. :) **

* * *

"Samantha!"

It was my fifteenth year of being Clockwork's apprentice. Ever since I was a baby, I was trained under the watchful eye of the master himself. I was abandoned as an infant... Well, that's at least what Clockwork said. I was a human- a human! in the world of ghosts, but Clockwork had said which ever age I wanted to become a full ghost... I could.

And my sixteenth birthday was around the corner...

"Yes Clocky?" I teased with an innocent look smothered over my face. He hated that nickname as much as I hated the name Samantha. It was a friendly argument between us. I shoved the drawings I was working on in my desk, hiding the stunningly beautiful green eyes I had been dreaming about for the last few weeks.

Clockwork's tired face broke out into a smile.

"Samantha, dear... May I see those drawings you just convinetly shoved into your desk?"

A light blush fluttered across my face in embarrassment. I turned back around and grabbed the drawings.

"It's... This boy. I've never met him in my entire life, but he's been..." I paused for a second, trying to think of a suitable word. "...haunting my dreams for the last few weeks."

Clockwork's red eyes lit up in shock as he examined my pretty dang good drawings of the boy. The boy had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. A white D insignia was on his... Well, very nicely toned chest in his skin tight spandex, which I wasn't complaining. He was about the same age as me...

"Samantha, studies are over for today. Go to your room and take a break. You've... Deserved it."

I was in shock. Clockwork never let me take breaks. Ever.

"Clockwo-"

"_Now_."

I left without another word, leaving Clockwork staring at my drawing with a paler face than usual.

* * *

**Leave a review please! Think I should continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DP.**

I walked into my bedroom and locked the door. Locks don't really matter in the ghost zone, since you can just fly through doors if your a ghost.

Wait... You're probably thinking. Can't humans go through things in the ghost zone rather than ghosts?

In Clockwork's tower, it doesn't make a difference. His tower is locked in time, well... Sort of. His tower is in the past, the future, and the present all at the same time. It's kinda freaky at first, but I got used to it. (Don't remind me about the time I almost got destroyed by going into the past and being called a witch.)

I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily. Since Clockwork didnt need me for anything... May...maybe I should just get some... Shut eye...

"_Sammy." _

_It was his voice. The voice of pure angels with such angst enlaced with it at the same time. _

_We were in the forest, next to the shimmering pond. That's where my phan- not my phantom, just a phantom, met me in my dreams. _

_"For the last time, it's not Sammy." I growled. I hated that nickname more than the nickname Samantha. "And I'll ask you again- who do you work for? Nocturne? Plasmius?" _

_The name Plasmius caused him to freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. I grinned wickedly. _

_"Oh, you work for Pla-"_

_"He killed my family." _

_His usually calm voice shook with so much sadness and anger I almost shed a tear right then and there. _

_His beautiful green eyes looked into my soul, it seemed like. _

_"He killed me." _

I woke up screaming. How could Plasmius- the most trusted ghost in the ghost zone- kill such an innocent phantom?

"Samantha!" Clockwork flew through my doorway with a look of concern etched on his face. "What happened?"

"..."

A tear slipped down my cheek. I had to find out why. Why the innocent phantom died, if he was truly innocent... Why Plasmius murdered him and his family.

"Clockwork, where are the hourglasses?"

**Heheh, short and sweet. THANKS SO MUCH FOR SEVEN REVIEWS IN TWO DAYS! ^/^ I really appreciate the feedback! Sorry for the shortness, but was busy with English and stuff like that. Leave a review and I'll update either tommorow or Saturday! (I'm thinking every two days for an update.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DP.**

Did I mention I have a terrible habit of asking the wrong questions at the wrong times?

Clockwork's face contorted from major concern to a dead serious face.

"Apprentice-"

Oh. This is bad. This is really bad. He never calls me apprentice unless it's dead serious or he's seriously ticked.

"Imagine this whole tower as a clock. The multitudes of dimensions locked inside the tower are the numbers on the clock, telling what time it is. An infinite amount of numbers. The time staffs used to go in and out of time are the fine tuners- if the clock is wrong, you have to wind the clock forward or backwards. The hands are the observants and time masters. But there's one key component missing... Something that makes the clock tick. Any guesses of what those might be, apprentice?"

I swallowed. There was only one possible answer, and it's not the one I wanted to hear.

"The hourglasses, sir." I muttered softly. "The living and the dead's memories fuel this tower, to make everything possible..."

Clockwork nodded, obviously somewhat pleased with my understanding.

Clockwork continued, "If someone were to... I don't know, perhaps sift through the sands of time of someone's life, their memories, their hopes, their dreams..."

A dark shadow loomed over his face.

"I... Myself, sifted with the sands of times too many times to count, and countless dangers occur with it. Which is why I don't want you anywhere near those hourglasses."

He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm only protecting you. You're like a daughter to me, and I don't want to have the one thing I know I can protect destroyed because of the negative effects of time."

His crimson eyes blazed with a sadness so deep I had to look down.

"I know you are... But..." I swallowed. If I was going to ask, I had to ask now before I lost all my courage.

"I... Need to know. What happened. To the boy in my dreams. His life, his death... He's real. He's in the ghost zone, isn't he? He's trying to find me, isn't me?" My voice got louder and louder with each passing word.

"Samantha, don't cry, please. It breaks my heart," Clockwork said softly.

I didn't even realize the tears were falling until I placed a hand on my cheek. Hastily I wiped them away.

Clockwork looked at me for a couple of seconds, and then sighed in defeat.

"Promise me one thing- you won't reverse time to bring him back to life."

I swallowed and nodded.

"I promise."

"Then come... We're going to the hourglasses."

**Thanks for a grand total of 14 reviews now! I love hearing your feedback. ^.^ Next update will be on Monday! Leave a review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DP.**

He led me down a long hallway. As we passed by doors, piercing screams were heard.

"Clockwork?" I asked slowly. "What's behind those doors?"

He looked back over his hooded shoulder.

"Those... Are the rooms of death. The piercing screams are the souls being torn from humanity and being rearranged as a ghost's spirit. When you choose to become a ghost, however, it will be painless. You'll simply become a ghost, no painful death or anything."

I gulped at the thought of a painful death and was extremely glad I didn't have to go through that. My footsteps were the only ones echoing down the hall, only because Clockwork was floating inches above the ground. This continued for a while in awkward silence, minus the screams that broke the silence every few seconds.

"We're here." Clockwork pointed his staff at a beautifully engraved door. Intricatedesigns filled every inch of the oak door. Whoever engraved this was truly a master artist.

In the middle was a giant hourglass. It was made out of stained glass, and little grains of sand fell one by one from the top to the bottom like a real hourglass.

Clockwork held out his time staff towards the top of the hourglass. He tapped it three times, and then he did something I didn't expect-

He started to chant. Clockwork's time worn voice began to meld into a pure young voice, like one of a child's. The chant sounded more and more like a lullaby every passing second. It sound like an ancient lullaby, if anything.

Then the room changed. It changed from the beautifully engraved door to a flowery meadow. The weird thing was it was in black and white rather than in color. I looked over to Clockwork to ask, but to my shock he was human. A human teenager, to be excat. And I must admit he was very attractive, even with nerdy glasses.

Clockwork has a genuine smile on his face as he stared into the distance. I heard the same sweet lullaby being sung by a teenage girl. She ran towards Clockwork with her beautiful white dress flowing in the wind. She crashed into Clockwork and pinned him to the ground.

"Caldward, I missed you so much."

I choked back a laugh. Caldward? Was that really Clockwork's human name?

Clock-I mean, Caldward, chuckled a bit.

"I've missed you too." His smile was wavering though. A tear- a tear! fell down his cheek. His voice cracked and he choked out-

"Melinda- how- I thought you DIED!"

**Wow, it's totally not like I'm referencing a really old story of mine I titled Clockwork. That you should check out. It's an older story, but I'm referencing it. ^.^ **

**Because Melinda is a pretty familiar name... **

**Anyways, thanks for a grand total of twenty three reviews so far! Love you all! ;D Leave a comment and next update- will be tommorow. *le gasp* Shocking, I know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DP. **

My heart nearly stopped. Melinda? Dead? Who the heck was she? I felt like shouting at this Melinda chick, but using my better judgment I stayed silent and watched the scene unfold.

Clockwork growled, "You lied, you tricked me into becoming a ghost- well... halfa for at least a hundred years!"

My ears perked up. What the heck was a halfa? Clockwork never told me about them. Was it a new ghost species, like the time masters?

"I still loved you though. Oh gosh, how I mourned you. You never came back, I thought you died. And I thought I would never see you again. I was expecting my old friend to show up, but now... _You_ are the keeper of the hourglasses?"

A soft smile playfully danced across Melinda's lips.

"Yes. And I see you now have a new apprentice?"

I rolled my eyes as Clockwork hazily muttered a yes. Honestly, he was acting so childlike.

"Caldward." She chuckled as she said his name. "Why did you come here? As much as I want to hold you and never let you go-"

I gagged. Mutliple times.

"-you came here for a reason." Clockwork's lovesick face contorted to a more serious one as he reluctantly got off his supposed childhood sweetheart. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants.

"Ah, yes. My apprentice wishes to see a certain hourglass I have reason to believe looking through the memories of this certain phantom is essential to her becoming a full ghost."

The smile vanished from Melinda's face.

"Caldward, the hourglasses are meant to be untouched, and if I let you sift through the memories of one-"

"I'll take all the blame," Clockwork said firmly. My mouth dropped in shock. If we were caught, Clockwork wouldn't be a time master anymore, which means I wouldn't be an apprentice... which means...

_I would have no home. _

Melinda was obviously shocked as well.

"Caldward- is this phantom really that important to you?" She asked softly. Clockwork's gaze drifted over to me.

Was this phantom that important to me? I closed my eyes to concentrate. In the darkness I heard a whisper- no, a plea.

_"Sammy." _

That was all the convincing I needed. I opened my eyes and gave a nod. Clockwork then turned back to Melinda.

"I'll bribe you if I have to," he purred. I just about puked then, but if it was the price I had to see the phantom's memories, I would gladly watch.

Melinda let out a flirty giggle. "You wouldn't."

Clockwork raised an eyebrow and then pounced in her. His nerdy glasses went flying into the grass. Before I knew it the two were kissing. Gross as it was to see someone swap spit, it was sweet that they were finally reunited.

After what seemed like eons the two finally parted, both flushed and extremely happy.

"...I... suppose one hourglass wouldn't hurt..." said Melinda slowly. Clockwork's face spread into a hazy grin, but I was guessing it was because of the kiss rather than the permission to see the hourglass.

Clockwork got up once more, and then helped Melinda up. Melinda flashed him a cheesy grin and then snapped her fingers. A door excatly the same as the one we entered appeared. It was still as beautiful in black and white as it was in color.

"Enjoy" was the last thing Melinda said before we got sucked into the door.

**I had to do fluff. It was mandatory. ;) Anyways, next update on Thursday and leave a comment please! :D Thanks for a whopping total of 31 reviews so far! I love reading them. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DP. **

We landed in a room full of hourglasses on all the sides. Shelf after shelf they littered, each one full of precious memories. Clockwork's appearance had changed back to normal, cape and staff in all. He was still grinning like an idiot. So... I decided he deserved a bit of teasing.

"Clocky~" I started in a sing song voice, "Is Melinda your girlfriend?"

I had never seen Clockwork blush before, but he was blushing as bright as a cherry tree.

"She- she's not technically my girlfriend... W-we-"

Oh. This was priceless. He's stuttering too, on top of things! I didn't bother to hide my grin.

"-never decided that we're technically going out, she only kissed me and shoved me through..."

His blush and stutter disappeared, being replaced with a pained look. I figured it was better not to ask. Then I realized something- I didn't even know the phantom's name.

"Um...Clockwork? Do you know my- er, the phantom's name?" I asked meekly. Clockwork's eyes lit up in silent laughter.

"His name is Daniel James Fenton, Danny for short. And apparently he's now your phantom," he teased. It was my turn to blush like a cherry tree. My pha- the phan- Danny. Wasn't. My. Phantom.

"He's not my phantom!" I protested. Clockwork just chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Samantha. Whatever you say."

Clockwork then proceeded to pick up an hourglass. It was different than all the other hourglasses however. It had blue and green flames surrounding the black hourglass. Clockwork apparently wasn't burned by holding it. He looked over to me.

"Sam, your phantom awaits," he said with a wink. I was about to protest when Clockwork tapped the top of the hourglass three times and began to chant once more. We were sucked into a nursery, where two parents were lovingly looking at their newborn baby. I let out a quiet aw at the sight. Clockwork tapped me on the shoulder.

"They can neither see or hear you, because this is only a fragment of his memories. You can go up close, you know," he explained. I grinned and went closer. I tiptoed around the couple(it still felt weird not being able to be seen or heard) and looked at the newborn.

My phantom had raven black hair and baby blue eyes. I blinked a few times. How did he get the snow white hair and glowing green eyes, then? His hair looked so soft, and his eyes looked so innocent. Not the eyes that were filled with pain that I know so well.

I reached out my hand and hesitantly brushed back a few strands of his hair. He cooed softly, and my face broke out into a large grin. Danny giggled and before I knew it, the scene changed.

**The original chapter I had written was really awkward to find a stopping place, so I chose to put the next scene in the next chapter instead. Thank you all so much for now THIRTY EIGHT REVIEWS! :D Love you all! Leave a review and next chapter will be up tommorow after school. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DP.**

The baby boy had turned into a five year old, and he was holding his mother's hand.

"Momma... I'm scared. I don't wanna go to school!" Danny whimpered. His mother gave him an encouraging smile.

"You'll be my brave little boy today. You'll make lots of new friends!"

Another whimper of despair came from behind them. A five year old African American boy was clutching into his mother's leg in fear.

"Mom, don't make me go! They don't have PDAs!" he wailed. I glanced at Clockwork with a questioning gaze.

"Clockwork? What's a PDA?" I asked. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"It's... Two things, really. The one this little boy is referring to is an electronic device. The second is referring to a public display of affection."

I grinned evilly. "You mean like you making out with that Melinda chick?"

Clockwork opened and closed his jaws like a fish out of water. He was at a complete loss for words!

"I- uh-well...let's just see what this child has significance with Daniel first," he said, completely invading the question. I just chuckled and cast my gaze back to the African American child.

"Tucker Foley, you will make new friends at this school without a PDA! Oh, see that little boy over there?" said his mother. She pointed to Danny, who was now hiding behind his mom. "He seems nice. Go say hi to him."

Tucker let out a cry of protest, and his mother led him over to Danny. She looked expectantly down at him. Tucker gulped.

"H-hi." He mumbled. "I-I'm Tucker."

Danny peeked out from behind his mother's legs. His mom laughed and gently pushed him towards Tucker.

"H-hi... I'm... Daniel..." muttered Danny. Tucker made a face.

"Daniel's...a grown up name! Your name is Danny now." Tucker declared with a huff. The two shy five year olds looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You're going to be my bestest friend!" declared Danny loudly. Tucker laughed and nodded in agreement. They began to chatter excitedly and walked into the school, completely forgetting about their moms. As they disappeared, the two moms faced each other.

"Maddie Fenton." said Danny's mom, holding out her hand. Tucker's mom shook it.

"Violet Foley."

And then the scene changed once more. The tiny elementary school transformed into a giant high school. It was apparently called 'Casper High'. That perked my intrest. It seemed to have a supernatural ring to it...

"Samantha, your phantom is entering the school." We were convinetly near the entrance, and I was excited to see the teen version of Danny.

Let's just say I wasn't disappointed.

The first thing I was drawn to was his eyes. They weren't innocent like they were before, but they weren't full of pain either. I smiled, but then I gasped slightly-

-when his baby blue eyes flashed my phantom's glowing _green_ eyes.

**Thanks for forty four reviews in total so far! Love y'all, and next update will be tommorow. :) Leave a review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own DP.**

"Cl...Clockwork, did you see-" I started out slowly, but Clockwork didn't respond.

Danny was talking excitedly to Tucker, who looked like a total nerd in my opinion. But if this "bestest friend" was his best friend, I might as well like him too.

Then came along a girl who looked like a model. The two hormonal boys' mouths dropped.

"Paulinaaaaaa..." they drooled in sync. I growled involuntarily at her. Clockwork, I noticed, tried to suppress a laugh.

"Jealous, are we? Don't worry, his crush on this Paulina girl doesn't last long..." he said smirking. I was about to protest when a voice came on over the intercom.

"Attention, all Casper High Students! Report to the auditorium immediately. Vlad Masters has a very important announcement to make for one very lucky student. Report immediately."

My jaw dropped.

"Vlad...Masters? I recognize the name... Somehow..." I mumbled. Clockwork's eyes darkened.

"Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius," he stated. My breath caught in my throat. Clockwork suddenly grabbed my hand and began to fly.

"Hurry, we don't want to be late," he said quickly. We arrived at the auditorium right on time, with hundreds of students bustling in.

My train of thought was lost when Danny walked in. He sat down in the very back, and he seemed very tense for some reason.

"Welcome, everyone! I am simply delighted to see you all!" Vlad's cheery voice made me smile- it was a voice that I trusted. I frowned a bit as I realized I shouldn't trust that voice anymore.

"I have a special announcement to make. I have one lucky student who will spend an entire year studying under my expertise of all the subjects, along with all the luxuries of living in my mansion."

That caught my attention. Mansion? But what caught my attention even more was a blue wisp of cold air coming out of Danny's mouth. He whispered something to Tucker before quietly slipping out the back.

"And that will be decided by one slip of paper-" Vlad pointed to the large bowl in front of him, full of slips of paper. "-that I choose out of this bowl."

He closed his eyes with a wicked grin on his face. The slip he pulled out-

Wait... It was black? It was like Danny's hourglass...

"Daniel Fenton! Congrats! Daniel, please come up to the stage."

Silence was the only response.

"Um... , sir, Danny told me he felt like he had to puke," said Tucker meekly as he stood up. Vlad's face lit up in concern.

"Oh, that poor boy!"

Then everything went from normal to insane. With a snap of his fingers Vlad froze the entire room in time. My jaw dropped once more.

"Clockwork- how- he-"

Clockwork sighed. "Samantha... You know the master of the Observants? The legend who can manipulate time? I've never told you who it was for a good reason-" started Clockwork slowly.

"It's Plasmius, isn't it? The most trusted ghost... he's evil," I choked out. "I trusted him. But is this when he murde..."

I trailed off.

Danny... Murdered.

_All these memories were leading up to his death. _

**Thanks for an awesome total of 52 reviews so far! I love reading each and every one of them. :) Leave a lovely review and next update will be Monday**.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own DP.**

My mouth went dry, and I felt like I was about to pass out.

"He's not murdered at this school," stated Clockwork firmly. I breathed an early sigh of relief.

Vlad laughed manically and two silver rings surrounded him. His human self was wiped away in an instant, being replaced by the face I knew so well.

"What? How- how did he do that?" I gasped. I didn't get a reply. Instead we made our way out to the hallway, and what I saw next shocked me. (Shocking, right? Today was just full of surprises.)

Everyone was supposed to be frozen... But Danny...

...somehow, he had transformed into the phantom. My phantom I knew so well... He was currently fighting- I suppressed a laugh. He was fighting the Box Ghost. Of all ghosts.

Danny didnt seem to have too much of a problem with him. In fact, he just seemed rather annoyed at the box ghost.

"Daniel." said Vlad loudly and clearly. Danny immediatly growled.

"Plasmius... Aren't you supposed to be giving a fancy reward to some kid in there?" He bantered at the older ghost. Vlad chuckled.

"Your name was drawn, my dear boy. And since you were apparently 'about to puke', I had to make sure you were okay." Vlads voice dripped with sarcasm. Danny let out a harsh laugh.

"What's your evil plan, fruit loop?" mocked Danny. Vlad growled at that rather hilarious nickname.

"It's not evil, Daniel. I simply want you to... Oh, how do I phrase this? Learn more about being a halfa for a year under my command, no questions asked."

Again, what was with this 'half a' stuff?

"And if I don't?" Danny shot back. Vlad grinned evilly.

"There will be...major consequences. A few fatal accidents towards the ones you care about." said Vlad smoothly.

Danny's green eyes flashed a deathly yellow. Yeesh, how many eye colors does my phantom have? He must be ticked...

"You wouldn't." said Danny menacingly. Vlad laughed and flew inches away from his face.

"Try me."

He then floated back down to the ground.

"BEWARE! I am quivering in fear!" screamed the Box Ghost, who had remained silent through the whole ordeal. Vlad simply glared at him. Whimpering, the Box Ghost vanished without a trace. Vlad then directed his attention back to Danny.

"Now then, I'll release this time lock as soon as I get back on stage. You will enter back in the auditorium acting a bit queasy as I reannounce your name. Then you _will_ accept _happily_ and grin like an idiot. After school we'll discuss your education with your dear mother. Do I make myself clear, Daniel?"

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. Danny swallowed and frowned.

"Crystal."

***legasp* Cliffhanger! Anywho, thanks for 57 reviews so far! Next update will be tommorow. Leave a lovely review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own DP.**

Vlad grinned maliciously.

"Good." He transformed back to Masters, which still baffled me. Did Plasmius overshadow Masters, or were they one in the same? Regardless of who he was, Vlad sauntered back onto the stage. I heard him snap. The time lock was released.

Then my phantom did the exact same thing Vlad did.

Two blue rings surronded his body and he somehow changed back to Danny, blue eyes and all.

What. The. Heck?

"Daniel Fenton! Ah, there you are. Feel better?" asked Vlad sweetly. Danny had re-entered the auditorium looking slightly queasy.

"A bit... Oh boy! Did- did I get the chance to...?" asked Danny happily. A bit over exaggerated happiness, but the bored students apparently didn't notice or care.

Vlad's huge smile almost made me gag from how fake it was.

"Yes, my boy, you did! Come up on stage!"

Danny quickly walked down the aisle, trying to ignore the whispers and stares. He got up on stage smiling like an idiot.

Then the scene changed again. It was a dark and stormy might. We were now in a pitch black room. Danny was apparently sleeping upstairs.

"Did the power go out?" questioned a female voice. I assumed that was Maddie, Danny's mom.

"Oh, butter biscuts! It did! Do you have candles?" asked a very familiar voice. It was Vlad.

"Candles?" questioned Maddie. "Yes, in the kitchen." Footsteps were heard dully walking into there, and then a few klunks were heard.

"Found them." she said tiredly. With a lighter a small flame was started. You could see the bags under her eyes. She then lit the candles and carried them out to the living room where Vlad was sitting.

She set the candles on the table and sat down next to Vlad. Vlad inched an inch closer than neccassary.

"So, Maddie~" he purred. "Daniel has been the lucky winner out of all the Casper High students. He will move into my mansion with all the luxury he could ever want for a year!" announced Vlad. Maddie let out a tiny gasp.

"That's... A wonderful offer... but both Danielle and I would be heartbroken if he left us." Her eyes began to tear up slightly. "After the...accident, with the portal, Jack left us. I can't have Danny leave too." She whispered quietly. I gasped silently. Jack- Danny's dad- left them? And what accident with the portal?

Clockwork seemed to read my mind.

"June 7, 2012. Jack divorced Maddie because of what happened in the portal they built downstairs. It's a portal to the ghost zone, and when Daniel turned it on..."

I began to fill in the dots.

"...he became a 'halfa'." I finished. Clockwork nodded solemnly.

"Ironically, it's the rebuilt version of the portal that turned me half ghost for a while," he said softly.

"Clockwork, what is a ha-"

I was cut off by the sound of a breaking heart.

**So, three major things here- one- Danny's parents are divorced. Two- Danielle is Danny's sister, and not a clone of any sort. She doesn't have ghost powers, but she knows about Danny's. And three- Clockwork was a halfa, caused by the same portal that made Danny a halfa. I'll go into more details of Clockwork's halfaness another chapter. Thanks for 67 reviews so far! Next update will be Thursday, and leave a lovely review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own DP. **

To my dismay, I didn't get to find out why right away. It was an hour after the meeting of Maddie and Vlad. Maddie was in Danielle's room. She looked about thirteen and looked eerily similar to Danny.

"Sweetie, we're going to live with Vlad Masters in his mansion a while, because Danny is going to be studying under him."

Danielle's eyes grew wide with wonder.

"Do we get maids?" She blurted out. Maddie blinked, and let out a chuckle.

"I don't know. But we'll be moving in next week. You'll stil be attending Casper Middle School," explained Maddie. Danielle smiled and hugged her mom.

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed, and quickly began to pack. Maddie just smiled and closed her bedroom door.

"Why did you have to leave, Jack?" whispered Maddie weakly. Her gaze was on a picture of the whole family- her, Jack, Danny, and Danielle. They all looked so happy...

"It's for the best," she whispered to herself. "It's for the best."

I found out moments later that Danny wasn't sleeping. He was in his room talking to Tucker magically on his computer. **(Sam doesn't have computers in the ghost zone. She's only seen them in books.) **It was apparently a portal of sorts.

"Clockwork, we need to get a computer." I commented. Clockwork let out a chuckle and said nothing about the matter.

"Tucker... Do you realize how much danger I'm in now? I have to risk everything because I don't want you guys hurt," said Danny softly. "Mom might find out I'm half ghost, Danielle already knows..."

"Dude," Tucker spoke firmly,"No matter what, remeber I'm here for you, no matter what. Never forget that."

Danny swallowed an awkward lump that was at the back of his throat.

"I won't. Night." He clicked off the screen and let out a tired yawn. Danny then walked over to an old picture frame and picked it up.

"Dad, why did you have to leave?" He whispered to the frame. "Was I that much of a monster you witnessed that day?" Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Seeing your son, basically dying in front of your eyes... Is that why you left? Without even explaining why to mom? Without giving her a good reason besides-"

Jack's angry voice filled the room.

"You blasted woman, you almost KILLED YOUR SON! YOU KILLED HIM BY ENCOURAGING ME AND YOU TO BUILD THAT-" A line of cursing was heard after that. "-PORTAL! HE LIVED... But it wasn't because of you. It's over, Madeline."

The voice ceased to exist. A dry tear fell down Danny's face.

"The look of horror on your face, dad... I am a monster." he whispered. He walked over to his mirror-

-and without warning, stripped off his shirt.

**I am pumped to write the next chapter. ;) Hehe, hope ya like! Thanks for a lovely 73 reviews so far! Leave another one, and tommorow this will be updated! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own DP.**

You know that moment when your body completely freezes in shock and you feel like fainting?

...my mind was completely blank. There was a total of zero- I repeat zero teenage boys in the ghost zone. This was my first time ever seeing the glorious flesh of a teenage boy.

But my shock turned to horror as I saw the scars lining his body. How badly had he been hurt in the past? Still, regardless of his scars, I couldn't help but gawk.

"Enjoying the view, Samantha?" commented Clockwork. My bright red face didn't help concealing my embarrassment.

"I- I- why are we seeing this?! It holds no impor-" I began, but I gasped when he turned around, revealing an hourglass tattoo on his shoulder.

It was a beautiful piece of art, really. It was a black hourglass, engulfed in flames of green and blue. It was almost like it was foreshadowing his... His death.

Danny took a long look at himself in his mirror.

"What... am I?" he said with his voice cracking. "Am I marked..." His fingers traced the hourglass on his shoulder. "...for something? I'm not human, I'm not a ghost... I'm a freak." Tears fell down his face. "A monster."

I wanted so badly to reach out and wipe away his tears, but I couldn't touch him.

Could I?

"Clockwork, you only said no one can see or hear me... Can I touch?" I asked slowly.

"Samantha, what are you planning if you can touch?" asked Clockwork hypothetically. I glanced at Danny's desk. It was littered with paper and pencils. If I wrote him a note...

"I need to give him hope. False hope, if all else." I said determinedly. "Even if I have to lie doing it."

Clockwork had an odd expression on his face, almost like he expected this to happen all along. Having no other words to say, I held my breath and floated over to the desk. Reaching out-

I touched the pencil. Giddy, I began quickly(and as quietly as I could) a note. A note to give him hope.

_Danny-_

_Don't. Give. Up. Hope. Things will turn for the better. I am your guardian_

I paused for a moment. Was I his guardian? Watching over his life but not protecting him? I erased guardian.

_I am your Keeper. I am the Phantom's Keeper. I have watched I over you all your life. I've been holding your life in the palm of my hand. So I beg you, dear Danny, don't give up hope. Remember you're my halfa, and I will never let you go. _

_~The Phantom's Keeper_

Tears I didn't realize were falling fell down my face. I hastily wiped them away and set down the pencil. I grabbed the note and stuck it in the corner of the mirror. Danny let out a small gasp as he saw the note moving by itself.

"How...? Is it a ghost? I'm going ghost!" He closed his eyes and let the familiar blue rings wash over him. When he opened his glowing green eyes, he saw nothing. I held my breath as he relaxed and picked up the note. Oh, why had I implied a romantic aspect in the note? My halfa?

His eyes grew watery as he read the note.

"I won't give up hope," he whispered confidently. He transformed back to a human and sat down on his bed, still holding my note tightly.

The next few moments were a blur. I grabbed the pencil, floated over to him... And on an impulse, I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_Good._ I wrote shakily. _Remeber that at least I care about you._ I then traced my finger over his hourglass on his shoulder and kissed that too. Just for good luck.

Danny's face was a deep red, but also held the first smile I saw all night.

"Whoever you are... Thank you. I'll remember that, and... I'll remember you. Can you promise me something? Promise... Promise that you'll at least communicate to me one more time. In my most deperate time of need, to give me hope... Since you're watching me and all," he asked shakily. I swallowed and let out a small smile.

_Of course. In your most desperate time of need, I'll give you hope. _

Clockwork looked at his watch.

"Samantha, your time is almost up."

I quickly finished it up.

_I must leave. I will communicate with you again. _

Tears fell down my cheek as the scene changed again.

**Thanks for a total of 80 reviews so far! Hope you liked this chapter, leave another review, and next update tommorow! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own DP.**

The scene, however, wasn't one of Danny's life. Clockwork had paused time by using his staff. The next thing I knew his arms were around me for comfort.

"Sam... Please stop crying. I'm here... Do we need to get out of here before he gets murdered in front of your eyes?" Clockwork pleaded softly. I let out a muffled sob. I...I...

"I made a promise." I sobbed into his chest. "I'm the Phantom's Keeper, remember? I...I have to give him one last hope before his time is up. I don't break promises." I tried wiping my tears away. Gosh, this was embarrassing. I usually never cry, let alone in front of Clockwork of all people.

Clockwork hugged me tighter.

"I know. I just don't want to see you heartbroken, that's all. Watch your phantom grow up, and then... end in front of your eyes."

I swallowed an awkward lump at the back of my throat.

"I'll manage. I've seen countless deaths before, so what makes this one any different?" I said calmly, though my face told a different story. Tear-streaked, bleary eyed... Anyone could tell I had been crying.

"Because you care for him deeply." stated Clockwork. "I don't know whether it's romantically or as a friend, but like you wrote in the note, 'Remember that at least I care about you'."

My face heated up slightly.

"...well, it's... it's true... I feel like I know him personally now, even though I've only 'talked' to him once..." I whispered. Clockwork ruffled my hair.

"If it gets too much, I can get us out of here in a snap, okay?" He said soothingly. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright... Thank you." I said numbly. Clockwork let out a small smile.

"Welcome. Are you ready emotionally to continue?"

I nodded, and then the next scene unfolded.

We were at a mansion. A very rich and fancy mansion. I automatically assumed it was owned by none other than Vlad Masters.

"Ah, Maddie, Daniel, Danielle... Welcome to my mansion!" greeted Vlad right on cue. The Fentons were at the front door, taking in the view for the first time.

"Hey, you a Packers fan or something?" commented Danny with a smirk. He seemed better than he was last night, which relived me quite a bit. Vlad grinned proudly.

"Why yes! I wanted to own the team myself... But they wouldn't sell the rights..." He growled bitterly. Danny let out a laugh. Maddie tried not to laugh, and Danielle didn't even bother to conceal it.

"You... You do realize that we're Viking fans, right?" laughed Danny. Vlad's face had a dark cloud fall over it in despair. But he soon brightened up as he looked at them.

"No matter. Welcome to my mansion. My good little adopted daughter, as I like to call her, will lead you to your rooms."

"You have a daughter?" Danny said in disbelief. Vlad smiled at Danny.

"Well, yes... She was only another private student under me a few years ago, but she's so much like a daughter to me that I took her under my wing and adopted her. She had no family, you see... Quite a tragic story. She was an emotional wreck when she walked through these doors the first time. But I helped her through the pain, and now she excels in psychology and everything else she gets her hands on."

He turned around.

"Jazz! Come meet our guests."

A beautiful red head girl with a fish tail braid running down the side of her face came to the top of the stairs.

"Hello, Fentons. Welcome to our humble mansion." She bowed politely.

"I'm Jazz Masters, at your service."

**See? Jazz didn't disappear from existence! She's just Vlad's daughter, that's all... Thank you so much for VideoGamingFreak1213 for that nugget of inspiration! She pointed out that Jazz wasn't there. I might've forgotten about Jazz when I first wrote it... So voila! Jazz is there- only, as Vlad's daughter. Anyways, thanks for a total of 84 reviews so far, and leave another lovely review! Next update will be either tommorow or Monday! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own DP.**

Clockwork blinked a bit at the sight of her.

"She's... Rather pretty. I've never heard that Plasmius had a daughter, let alone such a..." He trailed off. "...beautiful girl." I wasn't sure rather to laugh or gag. But I did admit she had natural that would make anyone jealous.

"You've never heard of her? But you're the master of all time! Surely you would've caught a glimpse of her at least once," I reasoned. Clockwork shook his head slowly.

"I have personally seen every hourglass in that tower, and not a single one of them has Jazz Masters name on it."

How could that make sense? Wait, if Vlad was the master of the Observants, could he...?

"Clockwork, Vlad can manipulate time, right?" I asked.

"Yes, he can." Clockwork gave me an odd look. "Why?"

"Maybe... Maybe after- what happens at the end of Danny's life, maybe he erased her from existence entirely, ad she only thrives in the memories of Danny and his family," I hypothesized. Clockwork's eyes darkened.

"Then that is one of the many laws Plasmius had broken as the master of the Observants. I believe you may be right..."

Clockwork grew silent and sighed. I figured it wouldn't be wise to press the matter further.

"Nice to meet you, Jazz. Where are our rooms?" questioned Maddie. Jazz smiled and gestured to upstairs.

"Madeline, your room is right next to father's... Daniel and Danielle, your rooms follow. Shall I take your items?" She asked politely.

Her smile looked so... Fake. Forced. I felt sorry for her. But I supposed being the daughter of a millionaire caused her to slip into a mask. And the death of her family...

That must have been devastating.

The Fentons went to their assigned rooms. I, of course, followed Danny into his room. He placed his huge suitcase on his bed and sighed. Three knocks were heard in his door.

"Daniel, may I come in?" Surprisingly, it was Jazz. Danny raised a questioning eyebrow, but let Jazz enter.

"What is it, Jazz?" He asked slowly. Jazz's 'perfect' exterior crumbled in seconds. She ran over to the door and closed it.

"Get out. Get out as soon as you can. He DESTROYS you, mentally... After he adopted me..._ I would rather go to an orphanage_. Danny- _please_. Escape from here while you still can!" sobbed Jazz. Her eyes held such a deep pain... poor girl. Danny awkwardly gave her a quick hug.

"Jazz, I'm being forced into this. I know how evil Vlad is... I have no choice. I promise after this is all over, I'll save you from this. I promise." He gave her one last squeeze and then released her.

"Jazz? Where are you?" It was Vlad. Jazz bit her lip, and as quickly as her mask crumbled she placed if back on.

"Coming, father."

There was no evidence of the tears spilled seconds before as she calmly walked out Danny's door. She shut it, however, with a quivering hand.

Danny swallowed as he looked were she had just stood.

"I'll promise I'll save you. Promise."

**91 reviews? In less than a month? *giant hug* I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry for making Jazz OOC, but consider her mental situation... And plus, it shows how evil Vlad truly is. I have to make Vlad that way for the plot to turn out right! Anywho, next update tommorow and only nine reviews til I hit one hundred! Whoever gets the hundredth review will win A ONESHOT OF THEIR CHOICE FROM ME! *just because I feel the need to give a prize to my awesome reviewers* Leave a review please! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own DP. **

Another three knocks were heard on his door. Dannt groaned.

"Who is it?!" He growled, slightly agitated now.

"It's your favorite Vlad!" said Vlad sarcastically, and he opened up the door. Then he shut it, frowning at Danny.

"That is not an attidude welcome in my house," chided Vlad. "Now, I've come to discuss your training. You will attend our 'studies' for six hours a day, plus a break for lunch. The first part of the studies will be on the history behind your powers, and the second half will actually be expanding your powers." explained Vlad. Danny let out a chuckle of doubt.

"Sounds too good to be true. What's in it for you?" scoffed Danny. Vlad let out a mock gasp and placed his hands dramatically over his chest.

"What? I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart!" said Vlad sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "Daniel, you will find out as our studies progress. Now, I'm off to attend other duties." He said seriously, and left Danny wondering what the heck had just happened.

"Follow Vlad," commanded Clockwork simply. I shrugged and followed Vlad. He was heading towards Jazz's room, which was located at the very end of the hallway.

Then he snapped his fingers and put the room in a time lock. And Jazz was moving- I knew she wasn't a ghost. But a glimmerly necklace around her neck indicated that somehow it was the key to granting her access to the time lock, hence allowing her to move.

"Jasmine, what were you speaking to Daniel about?" Vlad's voice was laced with hidden fury. Jazz put on a cool and collected face.

"I was simply instructing him about the rules of the household," she stated. Vlad's eyes grew a dark red.

"LIES!" He screamed. "Lies! You told Daniel malicious lies about me, only to make me look like... A villian to him. The bad guy that hurts your dang feelings. But you, Jasmine, are a piece of trash that will never be loved. Your family died, abandoned you in your greatest time of need, and will never. Come. BACK."

Jazz was sobbing by the end of his rant, and refused to look him in the eyes.

"Lies... Lies, you monster... Lies." She whispered faintly, before sobs completely took over her voice.

My heart broke for Jazz right there and then. He truly was a monster...

Vlad snapped his fingers and released the time lock.

"I'll be back later to retrieve you for supper." He said with a fake smile on his face. He left the room without another word.

**102 reviews... **

**I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU GUYS TO DEATH! *major hug* BayHawk won the 100th review contest thingy! Congrats to her. Anywho, next update on Thursday and leave a lovely review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own DP. Happy Valentine's Day! **

The scene changed again. It was in a room, most likely the study. Books and globes and anything studious littered the room. Vlad and Danny looked like they were actually... _studying_. Not some evil plan conjured up.

"Now Daniel, today we introduce the origin of your ghost power- to be more precise, your ice powers," started out Vlad.

"Legend has it, 700 years ago, there was a fair maiden named Rae. Rae was a quiet maiden, and she was rather shy. But she had her sights set on a librarian named Dale. One summer day, with a quivering heart and hand, she wrote a note. This note declared her love for the librarian and was really quite beautiful. In the month of June, she knocked on the door three times.

'Who is it?' questioned the deep voice she loved so much. Rae swallowd her fear and spoke.

'It is I, Rae of the house of Mageline. I...have a confession to make to you. I should have told you this awhile ago.'

Now, Rae had a very fragile soul. She was placing her sanity in the weak hope her love would be returned, and she would be relieved if her worry.

Dale opened up the door, his blue eyes questioning underneath his sandy blonde hair.

'A confession? You have done nothing wrong to me.' he said slowly. Rae let out a shaky smile.

'It's... a different sort of confession. Here-'

She handed him her note.

'Please read this. I shall return tomorrow for your response.' With that, she quickly fled the library quickly.

Filled with curiousty, Dale took the note back to his private study. He opened up the note and began to read.

The next day Rae returned, as promised. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Walking up to the door, she once again knocked three times.

'Come in, Rae.' said Dale calmly. He opened up the door and let her in. Rae looked around in the library she knew so well. Dale coughed awkwardly, turning her attention back to him.

'Rae, come with me. To my study.'

She came as commanded. Closing the door, Dale let out a sigh. His eyes filled with pity.

'Rae...' His voice indicated the answer she feared the most.

'You don't feel the same way, so you?' she asked, blinking back tears. Dale looked at her awkwardly.

'To be blunt, yes. Rae... I'm sorry.'

Tears fell down her face as she ran from his study. She ran out of the library and into the woods. Branches and thorns scraped her body, leaving little bleeding lines across her arms. Finally she arrived at a pond.

The pond was literally and utterly perfect. Rae stared into his broken apparance and let out another cry. Overcome with grief, she closed her eyes and wept.

She wept for many months, because she had loved Dale for seven years. Summer turned to fall, and fall turned to winter. Her tears froze, and her heart was numb the day she died weeping. Fair Rae became a beautiful ghost, but she was numb emotionally. To release the numbness, she focused all her energy on releasing. And that, dear Daniel, is how the ice power was created. Rae later shared the secret of her new powers to friendly ghosts who lived in a frozen climate. You know one of the ghosts, Daniel. One of the first ghosts she shared it with was Frostbite. And you know the rest of the story." Vlad finished with a small smile, taking pride he knew the history of Danny's powers. Danny was speechless, as was I.

**Unrequited love. FOREVER ALONE! :'D Haha, but I feel so loved... 108 reviews. You guys are seriously awesome! Have a great Valentine's Day and next update will be tommorow! Leave a lovely review please. :3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own DP. **

"That's...really sad." commented Danny softly. Vlad nodded and sighed.

"History often has broken hearts." he commented. Danny looked at him thoughtfully and nodded.

The scene then turned to a montage. History book pages flew around us, showing moving pictures of how Danny's powers came to be. Men and women depicted in each scene displayed such emotion and power.

Then the history book closed. A calendar came into view, and dates began flying off the pages. Moments of daily life were shown.

_Danielle talking to Jazz in the middle of the night because of a nightmare. _

"Jazz... I- I don't know what to do."

"Shhhh..." She gave Danielle a hug and ruffled her hair. "Everything will be okay."

_Danny bantering playfully with Vlad in the dining room._

"Frootloop, I asked for frootloops. Not toast! I hate toast!" complained Danny. Vlad's face was priceless.

"...Imighthaveeatenthelastofthef rootloops..." he muttered quickly. I laughed at the irony of that statement.

_Maddie holding a picture frame of Jack. _

She stroked the frame and let out a sigh. Vlad silently walked in and placed a hand around her shoulder. Maddie frowned and pushed him away.

_Danny teasing Danielle affectionately. _

It was later in the night, in the gardens Vlad apparently owned. Danny was my phantom at the moment, and he was above Danielle's head, and he was invisible.

"BOO!" he yelled, becoming visible right then.

Danielle shrieked loudly and looked up.

"DANNY!" she yelled angrily, though her smile contradicted her anger. Danny let out a laugh and ruffled her hair, just like Jazz did moments earlier.

"Love ya too, sis," he said, sticking out his tongue. "Now, it's time for your bed time." Danielle's face fell to despair.

"Already? Awwww... can you fly me to my room?" she asked with huge puppy eyes. Letting out another laugh, Danny scooped her up bridal style and brought her to her open window.

"Goodnight Dani." he said using her pet name. "I'll be flying for awhile, so I'll be back later." He kissed the top of her messed up hair softly. Danielle smiled.

"Alright. I'll be in Jazz's room. She promised that she would read me the first act of Romeo and Juliet." Her blue eyes glittered with excitement.

"Shakespeare?" Danny asked teasingly. "Did you find your own Romeo or something?"

A light blush fluttered across her face.

"N-no!" I laughed at her denial. Her bright red face indicated that she did.

"Whatever you say, Dani. Whatever you say." With that Danny flew into the moonlight, leaving Danielle pausing. She then went to Jazz's room to be swept into the world of Romeo and Juliet.

**129 reviews... **

**129 REVIEWS! That's... 21 reviews since last night. **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Course, half of them were from the awesome saphireswimming reading it all chapters in one day, but still! Awesome people, I love you! **

**Next update tommorow! Leave a lovely review! **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own DP.

The moment didn't end there, though. Danny flew quickly, the moonlight reflecting off his spandex suit. I could see the broad muscles on his back, and it made me blush a bit as I recalled how he looked shirtless.

Danny arrived at a decent sized house. He flew up to an upperstory window and knocked on it. A very familiar face opened up the window.

"Hey Danny! Right on time dude," greeted Tucker. Danny flew in and transformed. To my surpise(and delight), he was only wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants- with no shirt.

"Samantha, no drooling," teased Clockwork. I blushed and muttered a weak shut up.

"Casual Friday?" smirked Tucker. Danny laughed.

"Something like that. I forgot that I was coming over, so I transformed to ghost just wearing pajamas. Ah well. You don't care," chuckled Danny. Tucker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What if your 'keeper' saw you like that?"

My breath caught in my throat. Millions of questions ran through my mind. Could Tucker see me?

Danny's face grew red.

"T-Tucker! I thought we agreed not to tease me...about that night. I've wanted her to come back, so I can thank her properly. But I only asked her to come in my greatest time of need," he said softly.

Tucked placed his hand on Danny's hourglass.

"Danny...she will come. And I think this hourglass has something to do with it. She kissed it, right? Shouldn't that be a good luck sign?"

Danny and I's faces turned a bright cherry red at the memory.

"I-I don't know why she kissed it..." he muttered. Even softer he uttered the words,"but I wish she would do it again." My mouth dropped.

"C-clockwork...this is only for my selfish desire...b-but..."

Clockwork chuckled. "I believe I know your feelings towards young Daniel now. You love him, don't you?"

My world stopped spinning for a moment.

_Love...him?_

Did I love him?

My brain screamed no. I don't really know him, I just love his memories.

But my heart whispered yes.

"What does your heart say, Samantha?" asked Clockwork softly. My heart beat wildly in my chest.

"Clockwork... I love him." I said under my breath. It was still mind-boggling to think about, but it seemed like the right answer.

_Danny...I wish you could hear me... There's so much I want to say,_ I thought silently to myself, and I imagined saying it to him as well. Of course, he couldn't actually hear my thoughts, no matter how much I wanted him too...

Danny's eyes widened in alarm and he gasped.

"T-Tuck...did you just imitate a girl voice just to tease me?" He asked worriedly. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"No...why?"

Danny swallowed.

"I...I think my keeper's here. I heard her voice in my head. Tucker- she-she-"

_Keeper? Can you hear me? A-are we telepathic?_

And that's when I fainted and saw no more.

**133 reviews. :D Love all you awesome people! Hoped you loved this chapter, and next update will be Monday. ;) Leave a review please! **


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own DP. And this chapter will be in third person, since Sam is unconscious at this moment. **

Clockwork quickly caught Sam's unconscious body and let out a sigh.

"You had to discover your telepathy powers now, didn't you?" he said with a smirk. "Just as planned. That should keep you unconscious long enough to talk to Daniel. Face to face. I knew this meeting was going to happen eventually."

Clockwork closed his eyes and began to chant in his ancient language. A large light filled the room, and Tucker and Danny shut their eyes. When the light cleared, they gasped at the sight before them.

"Your keeper, Daniel." introduced Clockwork slowly as he set her gently down on Tucker's bed. "Don't be alarmed. I am Clockwork. I don't have time for a long explanation, but-"

Danny just stood there gaping at the sight of Sam, completely ignoring Clockwork.

"She's beautiful," he whispered. Danny seemed to be in a dreamlike state as he walked towards her. Clockwork smirked, then turned to Tucker.

"I have some things to discuss with you, since Romeo here is entranced with his Juliet. Come, to the roof." He grabbed Tucker's hand and flew through the ceiling, leaving Danny alone with Sam.

He brushed back a strand of her jet black hair.

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," he whispered quietly. "I wish you were concious so you could feel my proper thank you, but I don't think I'll have another chance to do this, so..."

He swallowed a lump that had been at the back of his throat. A blush fluttered across his face as he thought about what he was about to do.

He leaned down and kissed her. His raven hair brushed across her forehead. Danny wanted to stay there forever in that perfect moment. But all good things come to an end, right?

Clockwork and Tucker floated back down through the ceiling. Tucker gaped at the two and was about to say something, but Clockwork shushed him.

Danny took a moment to breathe and looked at Sam lovingly.

"Some day...some day we'll meet again," he promised. Clockwork coughed loudly, causing Danny to jump up. He turned around with his face a deep shade of red.

"H-how much did you see?" he asked embarrassedly. Clockwork let out a chuckle.

"Enough to get a taste of your love for my apprentice. Daniel, there's something we need to discuss. We've been watching glimpses of your life through your actual hourglass."

Danny looked at his hourglass, and then back at Clockwork.

"What does my hourglass-"

Clockwork looked at him somberly.

"Multiple things, but Danuel... It's very important. And now that I've allowed you to see us... You'll see us everytime we glimpse at your life. And it is very important for you to pretend that you don't see us, and act if everything is normal. Otherwise your time line could change drastically. No matter how much you want to, do not communicate to Samantha unless she speaks to you first. Understood? We can't let her know you can see us."

Danny's eyes grew dismayed, but he nodded.

"For Sammy," he answered quietly.

**Thanks for 149 reviews! You people are so awesome and so supportive. I love you all! Next update tommorow, people! ;) Leave a review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own DP, and back to first person! **

I woke up with a major headache. What...just happened? One minute-

Oh. That's right. I had discovered that apparently Danny and I were telepathic. Which caused me to black out because it was so shocking. It was! Imagine that you could talk to the guy you loved in your mind. That would freak anyone out in my opinion.

But I noticed we weren't in Danny's room anymore. Clockwork had paused time once more and smiled when he saw me awake.

"Samantha, you're awake! You just had to discover your telepathy powers, didnt you?" teased Clockwork. I blushed and opened my mouth, but then shut it.

"Sh-shut up. Did you pause time until I was concious again?" For some reason... It felt like something important happened when I was out of it. My lips tingled, and my heart was beating fast... Why? "Clockwork, what happened?"

Clockwork didn't look at me.

"Nothing that concerned you. Now, to the next scene." Before I could protest the scene changed again.

It was the other side of the story when we followed Danny.

Danielle knocked on Jazz's door.

"Jazz! I'm ready to read Romeo and Juliet!" she said excitedly. Jax opened up the door and let out a tired smile.

"Come in. Make yourself comfortable," she said, pointing to her bed. Danielle laughed and ran over to her bed. She snuggled comfortably into one of Jazz's massive pillows while also stealing Jazz's teddy bear.

"Oh, that's Bearbert. I've had him since I was little," explained Jazz as she sat down next to her. "Now, before we read Romeo and Juliet... I have to tell you something. It's about Danny."

Danielle's eyes grew wide in concern.

"Wh-what about him?" she asked worriedly. Jazz rubbed her neck nervously.

"Dani... Your brother... He's... He's a ghost! I saw him transform out in the garden and bring you to your window!" spit out Jazz in horror. Danielle took one look at her horrified expression, and then began to laugh hysterically.

Jazz's face turned from horror to confusion.

"Wh-why are you laughing? I just told you he was a ghost, and you're _LAUGHING_?"

Danielle snorted.

"I've known for years. You-your face! Haha! It's like you've seen... Seen a ghost! Hah!" She laughed at her own irony. Jazz was shocked, but after a few moments she cracked a grin.

"Well, I suppose it's our secret now," she giggled. Danielle laughed and nodded.

"Our secret. I won't let Danny know that you know. No one's supposed to know, buuuuut... He has to be more careful. Now, can we read Romeo and Juliet? Pleaaaaase?" begged Danielle. Jazz smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now... Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay out scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean..."

**160 reviews and still going! *hugs* You guys... Always make my day. Next update shall be Thursday and leave a lovely review please! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own DP. **

The next scene, however, didn't appear to be pleasant.

Danny was fighting Vlad. It must be their physical studies, and the history part of their studies was over. Vlad was suprisingly actually doing what he told Danny he would do.

Beads of sweat rolled down Danny's face as he kicked Vlad in the shin. Vlad cringed a bit, but then he counter attacked with an ectoblast. Danny's eyes widened, and he tried to dodge it, but it was too late. The ectoblast knocked him down to the ground. He transformed back to Fenton, leaving Vlad smirking. Danny's eyes were closed as Vlad sauntered over.

"That was almost too eas-" began Vlad, but Danny's eyes snapped open a vivid green. He quickly transformed back to Phantom and shot an ectoblast at Vlad's stomach, knocking Vlad over. Vlad transformed back to Masters and let out a pained chuckle.

"Element of surprise. Good job, little badger. Lessons are over for today," he declared. Danny smiled and let blue rings wash over him once more.

He walked out of the room, but his gaze-

-it suddenly diverted to me. But he couldn't see me... so what was he looking at? His face brightened, and then a blush fluttered across his face. Why?

Danny's odd expression snapped back to a dull expression as he looked at something else.

"Clockwork... What was he looking at that made him so... Happy? He couldn't see me," I asked in confusion. Clockwork quickly looked around.

"He was... Uh... Simply looking at Jazz and his sister playing chess. He must've been so full of brotherly love that he had to pause everything and adore the scene for a moment," he explained a bit too quickly. I gave him a suspicious look, but then looked behind me.

Jazz and Danielle were indeed playing chess. Danielle's eyebrows were furrowed in major concentration as she moved a piece. With a triumphant smirk Jazz placed her final piece.

"Checkmate!" she exclaimed. Danielle groaned and slumped down.

"How do you do it?" she asked curiously. Jazz let out a mysterious smile.

"Strategy. A magician never reveals her secrets," she said with a wink. Danielle laughed.

"Awwww..." she said slowly. Jazz smiled.

"It takes a plan. You can't let your opponent know what you're doing. If you tell your opponent one thing, do it, but do the oppisite behind their back. They'll never see it coming, and...checkmate. Game over."

Jazz had a grave look cross over her face.

"That's what Vlad is doing to Danny. I'm sorry Danielle... But I have a feeling pretty soon..."

She dramatically knocked over Danielle's piece again, and set it down with a loud thud.

"Checkmate. Game over," she whispered quietly. Danielle's eyes began to water.

"Vl-Vlad's not really going to...will he?"

Jazz bit her lip.

"Dani... You don't know Vlad. He will," she said. "I'm sorry."

Danielle had a look on shock on her face.

"We have to warn Danny."

**Thanks for 172 reviews! I love reading your guys and gals reactions to my chapters! Next update will be tommorow night. Leave a review please! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own DP. **

"Warn Daniel about what?" questioned a menacing voice. The two girls looked up in shock at Vlad, who had entered the room.

Jazz swallowed.

"Warn him about the awful sandwiches we ate for lunch. I swear, I think they're poisonous," she lied smoothly. Vlad gave her a murderous look.

"You liar," he growled. "You've figured out my complex puzzle. Like you said, his opponent tells him one thing-"

He stepped one step closer to Jazz and Danielle.

"-and you do the oppisite behind his back. I can't let you let Daniel know what's going on. Even if I have to make a few sacrifices along the way."

He loomed over Danielle and Jazz, who were both now shaking in fear.

"Any last words?" he whispered murdeously.

Jazz hugged Danielle tightly as she gave him the most furious glare she could muster.

"You. _Monster_," she growled. Then she whispered in Danielle's ear, "I'm so sorry Dani... I'm so sorry..."

Vlad's eyes turned a bright red as he growled,

"Time. OUT."

I couldn't watch. I closed my eyes and began to cry as I heard the screams of the two girls fill the room. He must be wiping their entire existences from the world, meaning...

Meaning Danny would never know that Vlad murdered his sister and Jazz. Because he would never know they existed.

The screams ceased after minutes of their haunting melodies. My eyes were still closed tight, and Clockwork was hugging me in comfort.

"...time in," wearily said Vlad. I opened my eyes. Jazz and Danielle... They were gone. Forever. No sign showed that they existed moments before. Vlad breathed heavily as he looked at the chess board.

The final piece of the chess board was still standing, along with it's opponent's final pice.

Walking over to the board, he picked up the opponent's piece and knocked the other piece to the ground.

"Checkmate," he said murderously. My mind was still reeling. Vlad just destroyed existences- that means he's a very powerful foe. Even Clockwrok himself hasn't done that. Two- he's going to... He didn't wipe Danny's existence because I met him as a ghost. Which means Vlad is going to literally kill him.

"Samantha, young Daniel's time is almost up. Time out," said Clockwork as he paused time. He sighed and looked at me. "Samantha...there's something I need to tell you. When you were out... I used my powers to allow Tucker and Danny to see us. I didn't tell you because you would've been communicating with Danny, and that would have tampered with his time stream."

Danny... Could see me? Which meant he really was looking at me.

"So he was looking at me...and he was happy," I said slowly. Clockwork nodded.

"And there's something else... He-well... He kissed you," he said quickly.

"...he did WHAT?!"

**It was hard to write this chapter, but it had to be done. :'( I'm sorry for their deaths! Thanks for 178 reviews, and next update is tommorow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own DP.**

"He... Kissed me?" I asked shocked. Clockwork nodded and rubbed his neck nervously.

"It was sweet though. Quite a picture. Remember Sleeping Beauty? It was like her kiss that awoke her." he said, painting a picture into my mind. My first kiss...

...and I couldn't even feel it.

But the point was he did kiss me...

"Samantha, you can daydream later. We have the next scene to pay attention too," reminded Clockwork softly. I blinked, and returned to this fragmented reality.

"Ah, right. What's next?" I said quickly. My question was soon answered.

I saw Madlyn in her bedroom, sleeping soundly. Vlad silently opened up the door and peered in. He walked over to her and gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face- the complete oppisite of the murderer I saw seconds before.

"J...jack..." she mumbled. Vlad froze and a look of anger crossed over his face. He silently stormed out of the room. Once out, he let out a scoff.

"Jack? Jack?! Of all the blasted people she still loves Jack after he left her?" he fumed. "No... No, I can't let this happen. I'll ask her for her hand in marriage tommorow, making Daniel my son and her my wife. It will be perfect," Vlad schemed out loud.

Time whooshed foreword, and Vlad knocked on Madelyn's door the next day. Madelyn opened it.

"Oh, hello Vlad," she said in a monotone voice. Vlad gave her a big smile.

"Madelyn, I have something to ask you. I know it's been hard after that bumbling bafoon left you, but I might be the one to fill the empty hole in your heart. Madelyn... Will you marry me?" He asked, getting down on one knee.

Tears fell down Madelyn's face, but I don't think it was out of happiness.

"Vl-Vlad... I... I can't. I can't." She sobbed, and she slammed the door shut. Vlad got up slowly, a look of utter rejection washing over him. His eyes turned red once more as he uttered,

"If I can't have you... No one can. Time OUT."

_Not again. Please, not again! _I silently cried out. Wails of terror came from Madelyn as her existence ceased as well behind the closed door.

"Time... In." said Vlad sadly as he floated through the door. "I wish she could have lived... But sacrifices are necessary. Now, for Daniel."

He let out a harsh laugh, and the scene changed again.

**This chapter was a bit short, but the next one will be a bit longer. I had to cut it off here so I wouldn't spoil the next chapter. ;P Thanks for 183 reviews! Next update will be Monday. Leave a review please! **


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own DP. And I've had a lot of reviews asking why? Why would Vlad kill that many that he cared about? Well, let me remind you of a passage I posted from the beginning, explaining the motive of all this:**

**"_Sammy."_**

**_It was his voice. The voice of pure angels with such angst enlaced with it at the same time._**

**_We were in the forest, next to the shimmering pond. That's where my phan- not my phantom, just a phantom, met me in my dreams._**

**_"For the last time, it's not Sammy." I growled. I hated that nickname more than the nickname Samantha. "And I'll ask you again- who do you work for? Nocturne? Plasmius?"_**

**_The name Plasmius caused him to freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. I grinned wickedly._**

**_"Oh, you work for Pla-"_**

**_"He killed my family."_**

**_His usually calm voice shook with so much sadness and anger I almost shed a tear right then and there._**

**_His beautiful green eyes looked into my soul, it seemed like._**

**_"He killed me."_**

**_I woke up screaming. How could Plasmius- the most trusted ghost in the ghost zone- kill such an innocent phantom?_**

**See? That's why. I'm only following through on what Danny has already said. I basically gave away the plot at the beginning of the story. Which is why Vlad murdered Jazz, Danielle, and Madelyn. Because he's so focused on having Danny as his son, he'll destroy anything in his path to stop it. At this point he's turning a bit insane in the story. I hope this explanation helped you guys. Onwards to the story! **

Danny was in his room, looking sadly out his window. Vlad knocked on the door. Turning his icy blue gaze to the door, he sighed.

"Come in. I'm almost done with my studies," he said in a monotone voice. Vlad twitched a bit as he gave a grin.

"Daniel, today we are going to do a final study..." he said slowly. "It's about one of the most powerful ghost in the ghost zone- Clockwork."

A bit of warmth soaked into Danny's eyes. He even smiled a bit, and then looked around. His smile grew even bigger when he saw Clockwork and I floating there. I gave him a weak smile and wave, causing him to gasp in shock. I put my finger to my lip, signaling him not to communicate, and he briefly nodded.

"Daniel?" asked Vlad. "What do you see?" Daniel looked at Vlad.

"I... I see a bright hope for a future, after my... My mom and sister died in that terrible fire in Nasty Burger..." He whispered sadly. Vlad put on a look of pity for Danny. But then...

Danny's face looked furious.

"I checked the tapes for that day. And you, Vlad Masters- or should I say Plasmius? you were the one that killed them. YOU."

The look of pain I knew so well returned to his face, and I almost gasped. My phantom...

Vlad didn't even bother to look surprised.

"Well, aren't you surprised? You, the little hero that tries his hardest to save Amity Park over and over again... Why? Why are you wasting your powers? Daniel... Come join me. Together we could rule the world." commanded Vlad smoothly. He held out his hand, expecting Danny to accept.

Danny's eyes flashed a vivid green.

"You. _Monster_," he said, unknowingly using the same words Jazz did. Vlad cringed at this. "I'll never join you. I'd rather die."

Something snapped in Vlad... He turned a bit insane. Well, a bit would be exaggerated. With all that drama that happened, it was too much for him.

"Then DIE YOU WILL!" he shouted in fury. He roughly grabbed Danny by the shoulders. Transforming to Plasmius, they both went through the floor. Danny struggled to get free, but couldn't escape his grasp.

They had floated down to Vlad's lab, where a lab table with chains on it was set up. Danny was shoved down onto the table, and Vlad snapped on the chains.

"Any last words?" He asked murderously. He was indeed not sane anymore. In his hand... He held a device. I don't know what it was, but I'm pretty sure it would lead-

"No, no, NO! DANNY! DON'T DIE! I- I love you..." I whispered at the end. Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at Danny. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Yes, yes I do."

**Thanks so much for a whopping 193 reviews! And since we're almost to the 200 mark... Person who gets the 200th comment gets a oneshot written by mwa! Leave a review, and since I'm going shopping tommorow and Wendsay I'm busy... Update on Thursday! **


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own DP! (Please don't kill me for killing Danny. ;A; I was sad enough as you when I wrote it!) **

Danny looked to me and smiled. His eyes seemed to speak into my soul.

"A couple months ago, I was in utter despair. I was looking in the mirror when suddenly I saw a note floating in the air. I assumed it was a ghost, so I got into fighting position. It turns out... It wasn't. It was my keeper, giving me hope when I had none. She gave me a bit of good luck that night. I...I loved her, and yearned for her to come back. I couldn't see her, but that note kept my love thriving. Then... Just recently, a month ago, I finally saw her. She was unconscious, but.. she was absolutely beautiful. She is my light of hope, my heart, my keeper. And she will always be."

Tears were falling down my face. He-he did love me back. And he was soon to be dead.

Vlad pretended to dab tears from his eyes.

"How touching," he said sarcastically. "Beautiful last words. Where's your keeper now, Daniel?"

Danny looked at me and smiled widely. He was surprisingly calm for what was about to happen.

"She's in my heart."

Vlad let out an evil chuckle.

"Well, how sweet. Do you know what this is, Daniel ?" asked Vlad. He held out the device. It looked like two clawed hands.

Daniel's face showed no sign of fear. Though I'm sure it was an act so I wouldn't freak out as much.

"Isn't that a device guarded by the Observants that you stole?" smirked Danny cooly. Vlad twitched a bit, but let out a grin.

"Yes, yes it is. I, being the master of the Observants, easily convinced them I would use it to destroy you. The boy who would grow up to be the terror of the ghost zone if I let you live. I'm doing everyone a favor, destroying you," Vlad explained darkly. "I hope your afterlife suits you better."

With that, he plunge the claws into Danny's chest. I let out a scream of terror, and he screamed in pain. Vlad took them out and stabbed him again, this time leaving them there in his heart. He let out a dark, dark laugh and looked at Danny gasping to breathe.

"Goodbye, Daniel." Vlad floated through the ceiling, leaving Danny struggling to survive.

"DANNY!" I sobbed, flying over to him. I stood next to the lab table, tears streaming down my face. "Let me get those out for you. It's going to hurt." Danny didn't respond. His eyes were closed, but.. he was still breathing. To make it less painful, I asked Clockwork to make the claws intangible and he pulled them out.

"Danny, can you hear me?" I asked, my voice cracking. I placed my hand on his warm one. "Squeeze my hand if you can."

It took him a lot of effort, but he gently squeezed my hand. I gave him a watery smile.

"Everything... Everything is going to be okay." I brushed back his sweaty hair and began to sing while massaging his hand.

"Birches and willows...

Ribbons and bows.

Everything has it's time to go.

Go to sleep, sleep forever

And be my golden angel forever..."

I held out the last note for a bit, and looked down at my golden angel. My phantom. My love.

"I love you, my phantom..." I whispered. I held his hand and kissed him soundly on the lips, tears of mine dripping onto his face. He kissed back with the last of his strength, and then...

His breathing stopped, his lips turned cold, and his hand fell out of mine.

My phantom... _dead. _

I wept.

**Thanks for 209 reviews! :D Congrats to ParisPhantom for getting the 200th review! (Her prize story will be posted tonight as well.) Next update will be tommorow~ Leave a review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own DP! **

I stood there for a while, silently weeping.

"Samantha," said Clockwork, placing a hand on my shoulder,"There's something very important about to happen. You know when we first entered the doors you heard the screams of humans being spilt apart from their humanity? Considering Daniel has already been through half the process already, it shouldn't be as bad for him."

I gave him a look of horror, and then I saw a light.

The hourglass on his shoulder began to glow a ghastly green. Danny suddenly opened his eyes and they turned a vivid green. The room grew pitch black, and Danny began to scream.

His raven hair started with a few white hairs, and then they began to completely take over his black hair. Blue and green flames engulfed him, and I screamed.

"Danny!" I yelled. I only saw his silhouette, but what I saw I wanted to erase from my memory forever.

He seperated into two people-one being his ghost half, and the other being his human self. His human half was weeping loudly, and then...

Clockwork's eyes widened, and he's never surprised. The two forms were hugging. Wasn't the full transformation to ghost supposed to be painful?

His ghost half was whispering something in the human half's ear. He stopped weeping and nodded.

The flames grew higher, completely masking what was happening inside the flames. I heard chanting, similar-no, excatly-the same chanting I heard earlier from Clockwork's mouth. Both halves started out silent, but then grew louder and louder until...

Until only one voice was heard.

My breath caught in my throat. The flames went out. Floating there was no longer two halves-

But one ghost. _My phantom. _

"Sammy..." he whispered weakly, before collapsing to the ground. I ran over to him and knelt on the ground next to him.

"Danny..." I whispered, partly in horror and partly in shock. Here was my phantom, lying unconscious on the ground.

He never deserved any of this.

I reached out to help him, but the entire scene began to face away for the final time.

"No..." I whispered. I desperately tried to hold him, but when I grabbed his hand it faded away. Tears filled my eyes.

"NO!" I screamed. Danny didn't deserve this! None of the people who died deserved any of this! Regardless of my desires, the entire scene faded, an I was left with Clockwork once again in the hourglass room. Danny's hourglass sat in front of me engulfed in blue and green flames, like I saw only moments before. Gingerly, I picked it up. It didn't burn me at all. So I hugged the hourglass to my chest and wept.

Clockwork silently stood by me for a moment, and then opened his mouth to speak.

"Samantha, it's going to be oka-"

I turned to him, a look of fury in my eyes.

"THEY DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS! AND WE JUST LET IT HAPPEN!" I screamed. My vision was completely blurred with tears.

"They didn't deserve any of this," I whispered brokenly before completely breaking down.

**Thanks for 219 reviews! I felt your pain and loss as I wrote Danny's death myself. But remember, all this- going into Danny's memories, all of it- was in Danny's life. Which means Phantom knew Sam very well before she even knew she knew him! It's confusing, yes... I'll try to explain it better later. XD Leave a review and next update is tommorow! **


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own DP.**

It was the night after we left Danny's memories. I had wept the entire night, out of shock and out of sadness. I finally fell into a light sleep... And... I saw Danny again.

_"Sammy."_

_It was his voice. The voice of pure angels with such angst enlaced with it at the same time. We were in the forest...just like last time._

_But this time I didn't question who he was. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. I began to cry and ran over to him. I jumped onto him, toppling him over to the ground. I was on top and he was on bottom, his white hair all messed up. But there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he looked at me._

_"Sammy..." He whispered. He leaned up and brushed the tears falling down my face. "Now do you recognize me?"_

_I gave a watery smile and hugged him._

_"Yes..." I whispered. "My phantom. My love... You're communicating with me telepathically, aren't you?"_

_He nodded._

_"Yeah, I am. And I'm in the ghost zone. Sammy, I knew everything that happened between us before you even knew it yourself. I loved you before you even knew you loved me. Sammy... My keeper, my love... You gave me hope. Clockwork knew all of this before you knew. He knew excatly was happened, and he found me the day after I died in the ghost zone. I was a weeping wench in the graveyard of the ghost zone. He took me to underneath his tower. You didn't even know it existed at the time... Since you were only eight at the time. I've been dead for eight years."_

_"Ei-eight years?" I whispered, chills running down my spine._

_"Eight years. Clockwork explained everything that you just experienced a day ago, and he made me swear not to communicate with you until you were sixteen. Or at least, until you were almost sixteen and been through my memories. He said I could go into your dreams at sixteen, but not see you in person until your sixteenth birthday._

_So I've been Clockwork's apprentice as well... Only, in secret. If I lived in the tower, you would have found out about my existence too early and the whole time stream would be screwed up. But it's only a few days away from your birthday... And I can finally see you again." By the end of his speech happy tears were flowing down his face, along with mine._

_"You- me- I can see you again?" I asked, my voice cracking. He nodded, because he was so excited he couldn't speak._

_This moment didn't need words. I leaned down and kissed him. He ran his hand through my hair, and the whole thing... It seemed too perfect. His lips were cold, but at the same time they seemed so warm._

_All things had to come to an end though._

_"Sammy, you're waking up. I love you." He said slowly as he kissed me one last time._

_"My keeper."_

I woke up with tears of joy streaming down my face.

"My phantom," I said quietly, pulling my blanket closer to my chest. "A few days... That's so far away."

**_I know._**

My pulse stopped for a moment.

DANNY! I screamed in my head.

**_Owwww... I can hear you perfectly fine_**, came the reply. I rubbed my neck sheepishly, but then realized Danny couldn't see that.

Sorry, I thought quietly. Where are you?

_**It's a secret. So, Sammy... It is your birthday soon. Have you ever heard of a birthday present?**_

My mind went blank. A birthday present? I asked. What's that? Clockwork hasn't mentioned this before to me.

_**It's a gift that you receive on your birthday every year. So what do you want?**_ he asked. There was only one thing that popped into my head.

You. I want you to stay with me forever.

**Soooo... did you guys like the fluff? Yes, Danny is returning! Thanks for 226 reviews(pretty soon this story will have more reviews than my most popular story!). I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as I did! Leave a review and next update Monday! **


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own DP.**

The conversation I had with Danny that night... It made me think.

I knew I couldn't stop Danny's death, but could I stop the others deaths?

He was a fragment of a memory.

I knew he was supposed to stay a fragment of a memory.

Yet at that moment, I decided to break all laws possible and take his hourglass out of Clockwork's towers and reverse time.

Because they never deserved the deaths they did.

I planned my plunder for the middle of the night. And the night showed up sooner than I wanted it to. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest as I flew up to the door that we used to enter the realm where the hourglass es were kept.

I opened up the door and began to quickly fly down the hallway of bone-chilling screams. I reached the end of it and looked at the beautifully engraved door.

Only problem was, I didn't know the language Clockwork was speaking earlier. Which meant... I couldn't save Jazz. I couldn't save Maddie or Danielle. A tear of frustration rolled down my cheek. I leaned against the door and bit my lip.

_Sammy, what are you doing? _

My eyes widened as I let out a yelp.

D-Danny! I...I... I slid down the door and placed my ideas on my knees. You never deserved your treaty. No one that died deserved their deaths. IT ISN'T FAIR!

"Samantha, life isn't fair." I gasped and opened up my eyes. Clockwork was standing before me. He met my gaze with a fatherly look. I squirmed uncomfortably. Wait...

"Clockwork, I didn't say that out loud. I said that to D-"

Clockwork... Is telepathic as well. Which mean he can hear our conversation, explained Danny. I gasped in realization and looked up at Clockwork. He gave me a knowing look and floated down to my eye level.

"Life isn't fair. It's never fair. I wish I could tell you it is, but I would be lying. Countless lives have been lost... But you know we can't save them. No matter how much they mean to us, we have to learn to let go," he said slowly.

_Sammy, Clockwork is right_, echoed Danny in agreement.

They were both right. And I was so full of it that I was about to go in there and completely mess up time.

"I-I'm such an idiot," I muttered. Clockwork placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. You're only human, after all."

My eyes widened at that. I...I could become a ghost whenever I wanted to.

"Clockwork, I want to become a ghost on my sixteenth birthday. So I'm not human anymore. So... I can be with Danny forever," I declared. Clockwork looked at me, his red eyes softening.

"Are you sure? Once you're a ghost, there's no going back," explained Clockwork warily.

_You're really willing to sacrifice your humanity? For me? _

"Yes," I said, responding to both of them. "On my birthday... I'll... I'll become a ghost."

**Thanks for all your support. I would ramble on about how much I love you guys and hints and stuff, but I'm in a really frustrating mood, so I'll just stick with update tommorow and leave a review please. **


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't own DP! **

My sixteenth birthday finally arrived. The other night I had returned home and had a long talk with Clockwork. He explained what a halfa was exactly, and... how my parents abandoned me at birth.

_"As you know, I can see __everything. All that is, all that was, and all there is to come. So on that day your mother gave birth to you, she was only a teenager. She was very, very rich and snobby at her age. She had a reputation to uphold, being rich and all, so at first she considered aborting you." _

_My heart had dropped in my stomach at that point._

_"But I interfered. I wrote her a note and left it in her mailbox. I explained what would happen in your future, and how she needed to keep you. It was all the convincing she needed. She told her parents she was traveling to France for a year for 'studies'. In reality, she was only traveling there to give birth to you and abandon you. And that's exactly what she did. With the little French she knew she explained her situation to the doctors. The doctors took you to the local orphanage. _

_I was waiting for you at the orphanage. I...still had a bit of my human half left. So I transformed to a human for the last time and signed your papers. You were so precious. You grabbed my glasses and sucked on them. From there I brought you to the ghost zone. And I've been raising you ever since. Samantha, your parents abandoned you, but I will never abandon you. You're my little girl, and you will always be."_

_After his story, I hugged him and we talked for another hour or so._

But today- today I was to become a ghost. I would be with Danny forever... and I would get to see my phantom again. I shot up out of bed(I still needed my sleep, being human and all) and opened up the door, only to find Clockwork standing there.

"Happy birthday, Samantha," he said with a big grin on his face. I smiled and tried to move around him, but he wouldn't let me through.

"Clocky! Let me through!" I growled. Clockwork shook his head.

"I have specific instructions from a certain young phantom to keep you confined until he is ready." he said solemnly. I let out a frown.

"I waited this long, and now I still have to wait?" I said. Clockwork laughed and picked me up bridal style. I let out a shriek of laughter, and he placed me back down on my bed. He floated over to my desk and began to rummage through it.

He pulled out the drawings I drew of Danny. Clockwork placed them in my hands.

"Do they look like the same phantom you thought you knew a week ago?" he asked quietly. I looked down. In my picture, I drew him with no hope. He wasn't the joyful phantom I glimpsed when he kissed me.

"He...isn't happy in these pictures. I know he's still in so much emotional pain-"

"Samantha, it's been eight years," interrupted Clockwork. I looked at him in confusion.

"But... the dreams only happened within the last few weeks," I said slowly. "Not eight years ago."

Clockwork let out a small chuckle.

"Your phantom disobeyed me eight years ago. He went to your future dream because he wanted to see you so badly. Clearly, he wasn't ready for it. He was still very traumatized with the events he had just experienced. The dream you had the other night was Daniel speaking to you in the present. Long story short... Daniel's adjusted to his new life. And knowing the fact that he knew he could see you again has made him happy. He's not the depressed phantom you saw in your dream."

"_Clocky, _it was only one time!"

I looked up. Danny's voice wasn't coming from my head.

There, standing in the doorway, was Danny.

And he was smiling.

**Is it bad that I fangirl over my own work? Because I do that. A lot. Anyways, thanks for- **

***Liney (my lil' muse) casually walks in and l****ooks at number of reviews***

**Liney: *mouth drops* Hey, Oak... you might want to see this.**

**Me: Holy. FUDGEBUCKETS. THIS STORY HAS MORE REVIEWS THAN MY MOST POPULAR STORY! You guys rock my world! :'D Thank you! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, buuuut I won't be able to post it until Thursday. Sorry guys! Leave a review please! **


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't own DP.**

My heart skipped a beat. Without a word I ran silently towards him with a huge grin on my face. He caught me in his arms and pulled me in for a tight hug. He looked eerily similar to Clockwork in his attire- he donned a purple cape with a hoodie attached, along with various clocks on his clothes. But he was still wearing his spandex suit with his insignia on it.

"Happy birthday, Sammy," he whispered into my ear. He released me from the hug and winked at Clockwork.

"Clocky, that was eight years ago. Can't you let it go?" he asked with a tease in his voice. Clockwork grinned and shook his head.

"Why would I? It makes such great blackmail, young Daniel. Now, Samantha, I believe Daniel is ready. Daniel, return her to me by the stroke of three," he instructed. Danny laughed and nodded.

"I'll bring her back on time. I promise," said Danny. He then looked at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"Ready?" he asked. Before I could respond he picked me up bridal style, and we flew away. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was sure my cheeks couldn't get any redder.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. "I want it to be a surprise."

I only closed my eyes because I trusted him. I leaned against his chest, expecting not to hear a heartbeat(since he is _dead_ after all), but my own heart stopped a bit when I heard his heart pumping. I almost opened my eyes in shock, but remembered in time to keep them closed.

"D-Danny, y-your heart is _beating_," I whispered incredulously. His heart began to beat a bit faster.

"That's... the last of my humanity. You were there... The day I died. My ghost half at the time promised me one thing before he completely consumed me. He whispered in my ear I could keep my human emotions and memories, even the ones I lost because of Vlad's tampering with time. Which is why my heart is beating... Because humans love with their hearts. Phantom gave me something to cling onto, rather than becoming insane," he explained rather calmly.

"So that's why he was hugging you...because it showed emotion, correct?" I guessed. I was just relieved that in some way, Danny was still partially human.

Danny chuckled.

"Yes, I guess so. Close your eyes for a few more seconds. We're almost there."

He set me down on a rather soft surface. I could hear the sound of rushing water and birds- a legend in the ghost zone- chirping in the air.

"Danny, can I open them yet?" I asked eagerly.

"Open them!"

I opened my eyes and let out a gasp. The view took my breath away. We were on top of a large grassy cliff, with a waterfall running beside it. Birds fluttered around me- I had always assumed they were a legend, but surprisingly, they were real. Danny had set up a small table for two. Lilacs adorned the top of the table. In the middle was a box with holes and a now on top of it.

"Come on Sammy!" encouraged Danny. I didn't need any more convincing. I ran over to the table and hugged him.

He smiled softly and hugged me back, gently messing up my hair.

"Well, aren't you going to open your birthday gift?" he asked. I regretfully untangled myself from him and fingered the box.

It mewed.

**Liney: *spazzes out* Oak! Di- did you see the reviews? People missed me! **

**Me: *smiles* All 263 reviews. You know... I've been thinking. Since you didn't show up in this story until the last few chapters... *strokes invisible goatee* Can I tell you a secret? **

**Liney: *nods and leans in eagerly* **

**Me: I... just might... You know what? I'll keep you guys in suspense. *winks* Leave a review, and next update is tommorow! **


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own DP. **

It mewed.

I let out a large grin. Eagerly I tore off the top of the box to reveal a tiny orange kitten. But to my surprise it flew out of the box to nuzzle my face.

"Sammy, meet Ron John Junior, or RJJ for short. He was Tucker's kitten... But he got ran over by a car. Hence he's a ghost," explained Danny. I cringed slightly at the thought of this innocent little kitten getting ran over by a car. The kitten stared at me with his big, green eyes. I smiled and reached out to pet him.

"He's adorable. Thank you!" I said. Danny grinned and rubbed his neck nervously.

"And since we're all alone... Can we hold an actual conversation?"

I looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean...?" I asked slowly. Danny chuckled.

"Well... We haven't actually talked. You've seen my memories and you probably feel like you know me, but in reality... We don't know each other. At all. Can we at least do that before three?" explained Danny softly.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he had a very good point. I had fallen in love with a guy I didn't actually know. The last few days were just a roller coaster ride of emotions for me, so it's no wonder my feelings escalated so quickly. Danny had eight years to fall in love with someone he barely knew. I had only known him a few days!

Though I certainly didn't mind the kisses, Danny had a very valid point.

"You're... Right. We should probably slow down a bit and get to know each other a bit first," I agreed. Danny let out a smile.

"It has been a roller coaster ride for you, hasn't it?" he said with a wink. I blushed- I hadn't spoke to Danny telepathically! Had I...?

"I... Discovered I could read your mind if I concentrated hard enough," admitted Danny. I gaped at him. But before I could get another word out, he spoke again.

"I discovered this today. And after I discovered it, I didn't invade your thoughts. Well, until a few moments ago."

So he was a gentleman. That was one trait I liked about him.

"Thanks," I said. RJJ suddenly flew to the top to my head, and nestled himself in my hair. I let out a cry of surprise and Danny just laughed his head off.

"RJJ!" I laughed after the shock wore off. RJJ purred, vibrating my head. Danny petted him, and then pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel my face turning bright red, and I almost expected him to kiss me.

But then he stretched and laid down in the grass.

"Sammy, what's your favorite color?"

I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. I frowned... I had never really thought about such idle things such as favorites, considering traveling through time as Clockwork's apprentice was much more exciting.

"I haven't really pondered about it," I admitted. My gaze trailed over to a beautiful lilac twisting its way around a rock. I had always adored lilacs. Clockwork always said they matched my eyes perfectly.

"Purple. And what is yours?" I said with finality. He looked up at the sky. In this particular spot in the ghost zone, an illusion of the human world's sky was visible.

"Blue; because of the beautiful blue sky... and because they used to be my eye color," he said. There was a twinge of regret in his voice. Clockwork said Danny was all fine and dandy after eight years... But was he really?

**Me: First off, a huge shout out to ICantBelieveImWritingFanFict for completely shifting my view on this story. She pointed out some pretty major flaws, and I'm going to do my best to fix them. And thank all of you for 267 reviews!**

**Liney: Ca-can I tell them the news?**

**Me: Yes. Go ahead!**

**Liney: OAK WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL!**

**Me: Next update tomorrow, and leave a review please! **


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own DP! **

I was about to ask him if he was okay, but he smiled widely at me. It seemed a bit too happy in my opinion.

"Come on, it's almost three. Time for you to get back to the tower," he said with a wink. He scooped me up again, and we flew off. RJJ trailed behind us.

"...Danny?" I asked, after a few moments. "Do you think it's possible to keep a small piece of my humanity like you did?"

He looked ahead. His angsty eyes returned, if only for a moment. It was like he was in another world.

"Danny?" Now I was getting slightly worried.

He snapped out of it and let out a weak grin.

"Of course Sammy. If Clockwork can bend time, he can allow your human emotions and heart if you want..."

He definitely wasn't okay. Clockwork lied about him being completely being over his death... Why?

_Sammy, some things are better left unsaid,_ Danny said in my head. Out loud he chuckled.

"Humanity has its perks... But if you ask for your heart and soul... It means you have a chance of dying an even worse death as a ghost." he said, his tone now dark. "And..." Sadness then filled his voice. "...it means I can die. And if you really crave having your human emotions, then... You'll have a chance of dying a second time as a ghost."

I was speechless. Danny... Me... We could die again? I haven't died yet, but would I want an even worse death as a ghost?

"We're back!" shouted Danny, slipping into a joyful voice. Nothing like the true side of him I just saw moments before. Clockwork looked up at the sight of us.

"Right on time Daniel... Uh... Daniel...?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Yea?"

RJJ had flown over to Clockwork and snuggled him. Clockwork was halfway horrified and halfway amused by him.

"...what in the name of clocks is that?"

"RJJ! Come back here!" I commanded. He looked at me with those innocent green eyes-

And promptly snuggled himself into Clockwork's hood.

Clockwork was indeed horrified.

"That's... RJJ..." I said weakly. I flew over and scooped RJJ sheepishly out of his hood. That little troublemaker... "He's my birthday present from Danny."

"Speaking of presents," commented Clockwork dryly while glaring at my kitten, "are you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked curiously.

Clockwork's gaze softened.

"To become a ghost."

A ghost with emotions...

A ghost that could die.

"I'm ready."

**Liney: *looking at reviews* Well, looks like people want a sequel!**

**Me: *grins* Great! Thanks for 286 reviews! Next update Monday! Leave a review please. :3 Sorry for the shortness, but I'm hosting my birthday party shortly so I don't have time for a longer one! (My actual birthday is on the 12th of March, if anyone wants to know. I'll be fifteen! :D)**


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't own DP!**

"Samantha, there's a few things I need to inform you about." Clockwork's vice had a serious tone to it. My gaze drifted over to Danny briefly, who then gave me a reassuring smile. I gulped and nodded.

"First off, when Daniel died... He was allowed to keep his human memories and emotions at a price. He could still-"

"-die." I finished. "Danny explained that part to me. I would like to do the same thing as well."

Clockwork blinked in surprise.

"Very well. And since I can tamper with time, your process of turning into a ghost won't hurt at all. Do you want to look at your human self one last time?"

He led me over to a mirror and flew back over to Daniel. They stood silently watching as I walked over slowly to my mirror.

I hadn't changed much over the course of my sixteen years. I had black faded jeans with combat boots that had silver metal clasps over the top of them. I had a v-neck dark violet shirt with a black circle in the middle of it. My raven hair was shoulder length, and my violet eyes matched it all off.

I wonder what I would look like as a ghost.

Gingerly, I touched my reflection in the mirror and sighed. I'm really going to miss my human self.

"Sammy?" It was Danny. He had a look of sadness on his face. "I hope you look as beautiful as you do know as a ghost."

My face tinted several shades of red, but I smiled. It looked like he needed a hug, so I gave him one. He hugged me back...

...and I felt a tear drip from his face. I looked up, and he was beginning to cry. He was trying to wipe the tears away, but they weren't working.

"Shhh... Danny... It's going to be okay. It will be painless, and I'll be seeing your sweet face in only moments." I reached out and wiped a few tears with my fingers, and then brought my finger down to his lips in a shush.

"Hush. It will be okay." He pulled his hood over his face to hide the tears falling down it, and I looked at Clockwork.

"I'm ready."

The entire room turned pitch black, and Clockwork began to chant in his language. Flames began to engulf me, and...

...and everything became no more.

**First of all, to GirlWhoLovesDP: Get an account so I can pm you answers! I read each and every review, and I take it all into major consideration. I just don't have time to reply to all of them. Reading reviews makes my dayc Secondly, "...Yet I, Sam Manson, decided to break all the laws possible and take his hourglass out of clockworks tower and reverse time..." is explained in chapter 28. **

**To the rest of y'all, thank you so much for now over 300 reviews! You guys are so generous and amazing... I can't express my gratitude. Take it away Liney!**

**Liney: *hugs* You guys are the best! Next(and final) chapter will be posted tomorrow! And as always, leave a review~**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't own DP!**

The world was black... Very black. I groggily opened my eyes. Clockwork said it wasn't supposed to hur-

Wait. Where was Clockwork? And Danny?

"Danny? Clockwork?" I screamed into the air, but the only thing that returned to me was an echo. I wasn't in Clockwork's tower anymore, that's for sure. I was in the middle of the haunting woods, with only silence to to greet me. Clockwork and Danny were no where to be found. Was I a ghost now? Did something go terribly wrong?

_**Samantha, I've been expecting you. **_

That voice... It sent shivers down my spine. It had a murderous tinge to it, but it was sweet enough to tempt me to listen.

"Who...who are you?" I yelled into the open air. I recognized that voice, but my head throbbed, and it hurt to much to think too hard.

**_Only a figment of your imagination, dear Samantha, if that's what you want to believe. After all, you are inside your mind right now. But then again..._**

I heard the whooshing sound of wind surround me, and I felt someone breathing on my ear as they whispered these words:

**_"I could be real." _**

With a wicked laugh the voice suddenly faded away to nothing, leaving me terribly confused.

"I'm... Inside my mind...?" I questioned out loud softly. I blinked and looked around- the whole place was dark and dreary as far as I can see. I took a couple steps only to immerse myself in a puddle. I growled at it, but then I realized it could be my answer whether I was a ghost or not.

Glowing yellow eyes stared back at me. Startled, I let out a gasp. I now had angelic white hair, a green long sleeve v neck, white jeans, and grey combat boots.

I was officially a ghost. But I was a ghost with a pulse? Worriedly, I placed two of my fingers on my wrist, hoping for a pulse.

_Bum bum. Bum bum. Bum bum._

I let out a sigh of relief. Obviously I was still a ghost, but I was alive. But I frowned. I needed to find Clockwork and Danny, or at least get out of my own wretched mind.

My name is Sam Manson.

My phantom was a fragment of a memory.

He was supposed to stay a fragment of a memory.

And now, if I can't escape the confines of my mind...

He might forever be a memory.

**The End- or is it...? **

**Liney: W-what? No! Y-you can't just leave us hanging like that! **

**Me: *smirks* Hehehe. Anyways, thanks so much for everyone who read, faved, followed, and commented on this story! Your support has blown me away, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Do not fear, there shall be a sequel! I'll post an author's note when I get the first chapter of the sequel done on this story so you can read and enjoy that as well. Thank you. So much. And I hope you enjoyed reading the Phantom's Keeper.**

**~Oak**


	35. Chapter 35

**The sequel is up! It's called "The Keeper's Phantom". GO AND READ IT! :'D **


End file.
